


Mate of the Hatake

by A_Lysdove63



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dimension Travel, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, No Beta, Sorry Not Sorry, not a fix it, slight time travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lysdove63/pseuds/A_Lysdove63
Summary: He was gone. How was she supposed to function? Her dreams were worth nothing now. Her friends just weren't enough. She wasn't known as a coward, but she just COULDN'T anymore.Then the Bijuu had an offer she couldn't resist. She took it.She ran Away.To a different Dimension.Follow Naruto as she runs away from her pain. Follow her as she learns to mourn, grows, and learns that maybe fate and destiny work in mysterious ways. Her Dimension may no longer needed her, but maybe this one did?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma
Comments: 28
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ALL!! <3<3 Welcome to my new series.
> 
> If any of you have noticed, i do write Naruto as a Female. I'm sorry, not sorry. I'm a female author, it's much easier to write with a woman's POV.  
> I do not discriminate against M/M writing and enjoy reading and writing it, but these are just the first ones ready to start having chapters posted.
> 
> This one is NOT cross posted on FF.net yet. I will be looking for reviews on if i should continue it or not. So please leave your opinions and reviews on this version. Thank you!
> 
> I own nothing of Naruto. Only my plot and any OCCness the characters present.

Chapter 1

Kakashi looked into the dimming light of day. Its colorful array spread across the sky. Blue giving out to golds, pinks, violets, and soon the black of night. The Moon was already out and starting her accent.

_Ma, She’s going to kill me._ He idly thought even as the cold air of the evening didn’t even make him flinch. It couldn’t. He could feel his own body cooling.

Two heterochromic eyes blurred as the blood loss finally started to take away his vision. He felt his heart clench in pain. He didn’t want to leave her. They’d finally been happy and were about to start their family.

_“_ I’m sorry Mate.” He whispered even as he tried to push as much of his love into their connection. He knew his death would hurt her so much. Ma, looks like I couldn’t keep my promise. He thought to himself.

He was glad when he couldn’t smell his own blood anymore. Nor the blood of those that had ambushed him. 

“Na- ru -to.” He gurgled through the blood filling his throat. I love you.

\-------------

“I understand your concern Councilman Saiki. I will have your concerns looked into.  Shikamaru can you look into this matter with-“Naruto froze mid-sentence when she heard it.

_I’m sorry Mate._ The unconditional love that burned in her chest didn’t match to the agonizing pain that burned her neck where her mate mark was.

“ Hokage-sama ?”  Shikamaru asked as he shot looks to the other clan heads and councilmembers.

Naruto didn’t blink even as she felt herself drift from reality, as what was happening, set in.

“ Shikamaru , we will look into this matter once you have a team investigate. I apologize; I need to call this Council meeting to a recess. We shall reconvene in a few days’ time to finish discussing the points we were unable to cover this evening.” Naruto stated neutrally. “Dismissed.” She said standing and numbly walking out of the chambers.

The clan heads and the  Hokage’s friends all shared glanced before jumping up to follow.  Tsunade was ahead of them all being one of the Previous  Hokage and the current advisor to the  Nanadaime . She rushed to the hall to see her surrogate daughter stumble as she landed against the wall.

“ Hokage-sama !” The ANBU jumped out of their shadows to catch her.  Tsunade pushed through and began checking their  Hokage over. 

“Is something wrong with the babies?” Ino asked joining them on the floor.

“Naruto-san?” Hinata asked as she kneeled as well with a worried look.

Tsunade’s glowing hands hovered over the six month pregnant belly of their  Hokage , but found nothing wrong.

“The Twins are fine.” She stated to the relief of everyone but it was  Shikamaru that moved to part their  Hokage’s long hair away. Normally their  Hokage didn’t hide the mark, showed it proudly even. But her pregnancy had made her lazy with her hair. If it wasn’t Naruto or the Twins, there was only one other person that could put their  Hokage in this state.

The hair parted and he sucked in a breath.

“GET A TEAM OF ANBU NOW! GET A TRACKING AND RETRIEVAL TEAM TOGETHER AND FIND HATAKE!” He snapped out the orders as fear pulsed through him as the black mark was quickly fading to a dull silver.

Tsunade paled realizing what was going on and began barking her own orders and moved their  Hokage to the hospital. Naruto was numb though as she felt it.

She didn’t notice being escorted to the hospital. She didn’t make it when it happened.

_I love you._ Whispered one last time as the agony in her neck stopped and Naruto broke.

“NOOOOOOOO!” She screamed as she gripped her head at the agony that was now in her chest. She didn’t notice the tears in her eyes or her chakra lashing out violently. Only the sounds of her own agonizing sobs filled her ears. She didn’t notice her going limp and dropping to the floor even as  Tsunade and Hinata tried to keep her up.

Everyone then knew that it was too late.  Tsunade picked up her Surrogate daughter and rushed her to the hospital. Her grief was dangerous to the unborn babies.

The Citizens of the Village hidden in the leaves felt the Chakra pulse of their  Hokage and worried at over it. Something had hurt their  Hokage .

Sakura rushed to her Master’s side as soon as they arrived in the hospital. Together they rushed to get the blonde  Hokage stable. Friends watched as she was rolled away.

Shikamaru barked out orders to the ANBU and  Jounin to get some order.

Ino and Hinata held each other’s hands in worry for their fellow Kunoichi.

Shino left with Kiba to lead their ANBU tracking teams under Yamato.

Agonizing hours later they stuttered to a halt at the scene. He was gone. He hadn’t gone down without a fight though.

With the teams they sealed the bodies of the enemies before they went back to the covered form of the once  Rokudaime and current Husband of the  Nanadaime .

Silver hair was soaked in his own blood. Mismatched eyes looked up into the night sky with lifeless eyes.

“T- taichou .” Yamato whispered as he kneeled down beside Kakashi. He’d led the teams out. Pulling out one of his own scrolls, his hands shook as he laid it on the chest of his once Captain and Friend. With a puff of smoke he was sealed away to be returned home safely.

Yamato couldn’t move though. Grief shook him to the core.

“Come  Taichou .” Cat whispered. “She’ll want him back home.” Gently she helped the older man stand as he clutched the scroll to his chest. Yamato nodded absently as they made the journey back at a more sedate pace. A message being sent ahead with the news.

Sasuke finished his space-time jump from Kumo and landed in the  Hokage’s office. He frowned at not seeing her there. Searching for her signature he left in a  shunshin after feeling her at the hospital. Worry filled him. He hope nothing was wrong with the twins.

He froze when he found all of Konoha Twelve that lived through the Fourth War all standing or sitting in the waiting room. Grief was on all of their faces. But it was that the Bastard Sai was sobbing at Ino’s side that made him pause. Sai Never showed such strong emotions.

Sakura walked out and no one reacted but nods of acknowledgement. She spotted  Sasuke and walked right to him. He saw the grief in her eyes and didn’t hesitate to accept the hug that she desperately took. His one arm wrapped around her as a stone dropped in his stomach.

“S-Sakura.” He whispered as fear filled him. She couldn’t be gone. “Where is Naruto? Are the twins okay?”

Sakura sniffed in his shirt but answered him softly. “Naruto is resting. The twins are unaffected.  Shishou had to knock Naruto out.  Sh -she wouldn’t stop. She-she-“ Sakura cut off as she choked on a sob. “Oh  Sasuke , she doesn’t deserve this.” She finally cried out.

He held her tighter as he wondered what happened. He looked around their comrades to find an answer, but no one was looking at him. He finally met  Shikamaru’s eyes as he re-entered from outside for a smoke. He looked at  Sasuke and sighed.

“ Shikamaru , what happened?” he demanded.

Shikamaru stared at  Sasuke before sighing and looking away. “Yamato’s team are on their way back.” He told the room. They all shifted or twitched at the news. “Gather the  Jounin ,  Chuunin , and  Gennin . We will welcome our fallen with the Honor that he has earned.” He looked to the ANBU commander. “Gather the ANBU as well. We will Honor our Fallen  Rokudaime as he deserves.”

Sasuke felt his knees weaken. No. Sakura helped him to a seat, but he refused and headed with her instead to Naruto’s room.

Shikamaru watched the original team seven leave. Ino escorting Sai behind them shortly. He went back to giving out orders and new orders with the confirmation of Kakashi’s death. Birds would be sent out to the other  Kage’s . They would have the right to know to support their fellow  Kage Naruto.

Yamato paused hours later when the gates came into view. He gripped the scroll tighter at the sight before him.

“Look  Taichou .” He whispered to the scroll. “Look how many people loved your stubborn ass.”

Black flags fluttered down over the open gates. 

On either side of the road was two lines. ANBU Stood at attention as they neared, snapping to attention and taking position around the tracking team and Yamato as they continued through the village.  Jounin senseis , their Genin teams,  Chuunin , and the rest of the ANBU spread out on either side of the road as they continued their way through the village towards where the  Nanadaime waited. Civilians marveled and were saddened as they watched the procession move through the village.

The Konoha 12 stood waiting at the foot of the hospital. The remains of team Seven standing at the door. Yamato walked numbly to them. They walked with them to their teammate’s room.

Naruto sat numbly in bed. She ordered  Tsunade hours ago, no more drugs. Instead, she looked at the bland hospital wall, seeing but not seeing anything. She couldn’t feel anything anymore.

Kurama whimpered from within the seal. The grief of his container hurting him too. He tried to sooth her with his warm chakra, but she didn’t respond or even react. He knew he would need help. So he mentally sought out his siblings.

A knock at the door registered, but Naruto just sat numbly. 

Tsunade opened it to see Yamato and the three others of Team Seven. She let them in. Yamato walked to Naruto who didn’t even blink or acknowledge their presence.

“Naruto” He whispered and slowly set the scroll into her hands. “I brought Kakashi home.” He whispered.

Team Seven and  Tsunade watched as something flashed across the blonde’s face before her fingers curled over the black scroll.

Dulled blue eyes looked down into her lap to see the black scroll. She could smell His blood on it. Her form trembled as the scroll was brought to her chest.

Tears flowed down her whiskered cheeks as the pain cracked through her numb state. She bowed over as much as her stomach would allow. Her trembling increased until it was released in a scream and chakra flair of Agony. 

The Village Hidden in the leaves Citizen stumbled, flinched, or fell to a knee as the agony filled chakra washed over them. They all knew then that their  Hokage had lost her mate. They had lost their  Rokudaime Hokage . They could only pray to Kami for their  Nanadaime .

The Funeral for the Rokudaime followed a week later. Giving Fellow Kages to arrive to pay their respects to the fallen and current Hokages.

Naruto was barely functional though. She ate, she slept, she gave her decisions for the funeral. But mostly she hid away in her Home with Kakashi’s summons. They cuddled and comforted their lost Alpha’s Mate.  Pakkun deciding to stay with the blonde constantly.

When the body had been cleaned,  Tsunade took the blonde down to say her final goodbyes. Naruto broke down once more after giving her mate a final kiss. Putting his mask back in place. Only her and  Tsunade ever being allowed to see past it.

Gaara was the first to arrive. He pulled the Blonde into his arms, but she didn’t even react. He hated to see that the life was gone from her eyes. He stayed with her in the Hatake-Uzumaki Household until the funeral. Sakura,  Sasuke , and Sai doing the Same. Yamato chose to help make decisions that Naruto couldn’t for the funeral.

Blonde hair hung limply over her black dress. Dulled blue eyes watched as one by one, the Shinobi and civilians alike laid white Chrysanthemums on the beautiful wooden Casket. The Casket was unscripted with  Rokudaime on the top, but along the sides were the forest of Konoha as wild packs of wolves ran through their trees. The one in the lead though was howling up to the moon with a red eye and scar showing. The same wolf was carved just below the  Rokudaime carving on the top. The full wolf stood proud as it gazed almost alive on top of the casket, the red gem gleaming in the setting sun.

Naruto followed the smaller private procession as they led the casket to the  Hokage Mountain. There their  Rokudaime would be laid to rest. Naruto watched the Sealing team put the seals to work to protect and preserve the room.

Time began to not matter to her after that day. It’s like everything stopped moving. Like she wasn’t in control of her body.

She wondered absently if  Kurama was helping her make it through the days and weeks that followed.

Tsunade she knew took back the hat, Naruto being unable to function as a proper  Hokage .

She knew her friends visited her often. The food in her fridge and clean home told as much. Only a few rooms were off limits. The baby room, the Office, and their bedroom.

Naruto absently registered the conversation going on around her a month after the funeral.

“How is she?” Sai asked from the couch.

Ino leaned back from Naruto where she was sitting in Kakashi’s chair curled up in one of his shirts and his favorite blanket.

“Mourning.” Ino sighed.

A grunt came from the door leading to the kitchen. “That’s obvious.”  Sasuke said dryly.

“Did  Kurama say anything?” Sakura asked as she came from the kitchen with tea for everyone.

Ino sighed and took a seat, grabbing Sai’s trembling hand. “I don’t know how Naruto ever made friends with him. He’s so stubborn and rude.”

That got smiles from the other occupants of the living room. “Well, Naruto-san has always been the most stubborn and knuckleheaded Ninja.” Hinata smiled softly.

“She makes friends of enemies.”  Sasuke sighed as he looked as his best friend.

“She saves those drowning in pain.”  Gaara added. Temari taking his hand in comfort. Her other one in  Shikamaru’s .  Gaara gave her a nod of thanks and she returned to  Shikamaru’s side. Her poor husband has been racked with guilt, lost on how to help their friend.

“Then why can’t we save her?” Lee asked confused looking at  Tenten for help. “She’s saved so many of us. Even  Neji saw her as a close friend before the war.”

“Because there is only one Naruto.”  Choji answered, surprising not eating anything. But that had been a rule of Naruto’s when they had bought their house. She had always joked that she made enough of a mess. She didn’t need anyone but her and Kakashi making more. Especially since they had both been putting in the effort to stay clean and organized.

Akamaru whined as he nudged the Blonde’s hand. Said blonde absently pet the  Ninken like she did the Pug in her lap, wrapped in the blanket with her.

Kiba felt his shoulders drop. “She’s supposed to be loud and all smiles.” He whispered. Hinata gripped his waist and pulled him into a hug. “She’s not supposed to be so silent and still. It’s like she died too.”

“You should understand her most Kiba. Why? Your Clan has Pack Mentality. You have Mates. You know what happens to those that lose their bonded mates.” Shino said monotone, but the buzzing of his bugs gave him away. He was worried like everyone else.

“Were you even able to find her conscious?”  Shikamaru asked getting the conversation back on task.

Ino looked over her shoulder to her old Teammate. He’d moved to smoke near the open window. “No. I could feel her presence, but she’s buried deep. I think  Kurama is also protecting her.” She leaned into Sai who pulled her close.

“What are you all doing here?” They all looked to see the  Godaime glaring at them from the entrance.

“Trying to talk to Naruto.” Sakura sighed and rubbed her eyes. “She’s still unresponsive  Shishou .”

“I’m aware.”

“She isn’t even registering anything around her.” Ino added standing. “I think she’s also experiencing a bout of dissociation. She’s able to function normal things, but any conversation or things not part of her routine don’t register.”

Tsunade sighed and pinched her nose. “That doesn’t explain why you all are crowding her home.”

“We didn’t want Naruto-san to be alone.” Hinata spoke up.

Tsunade sighed again as her shoulders dropped. “Thank you all, but you need to return to your own duties. In some of your cases, your own children. I’m sure they are missing their parents.”

Slowly the group trickled out until only Sakura and  Sasuke remained.

“How’s Yamato-sensei?” Sakura asked.

Tsunade grunted and sat down roughly. “ Shizune is keeping an eye on him with Iruka.”

“Will she ever return to normal?”  Sasuke asked.

Tsunade looked at him and then Sakura. “No.” She said softly. “The Hatake clan is special with their mate marks, but Naruto is even more special. When she loves, she loves with all she has. That Mate mark of hers just solidified their connection.”

The air filled with a depressed cloud as  Tsunade looked at her surrogate daughter. “The only thing we can do is help her find a new normal. Let’s hope that the children she is carrying will be able to snap her back to reality some.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping Dimensions is confusing...  
> Lots of Angst.  
> Meeting Familiar people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, please leave comments and reviews on if i should continue this series. i have a gap between this chapter and next where all i have are notes on what goes on instead of actual dialogue.   
> If i don't get positive reviews, then i'll pull this down and keep for my own enjoyment or distraction from other works.
> 
> I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2

** Are you really sure you want to do this? ** Kurama asked.

Naruto just looked at him with deadened eyes. He wisely kept his mouth shut. It had been two months since his container lost her Mate. This was a huge risk though. It could send her into labor. But his container surprised him as she added another element into the seal. An element to the seal matrix that would protect her and her unborn children.

He mused on his random offer he’d given her. He didn’t think she’d actually take it. It had been a random thought from the  Bijuu to try to repay their father’s successor. They had hoped it would help her heal, but they didn’t actually think she would take the offer.

But here she was, in the middle of the night, in Team 7’s old training grounds. She was carving out a seal into the dirt. Everything that was ever of value to her were placed into storage scrolls, and then sealed into the storage seals on her arms and legs.

The  Nanadaime wore one of her Mate’s masks around her neck as she worked. His scent calming her. His Forehead protector was draped around her neck as well, another thing with his scent on it. Her  Hokage cloak blew in the wind as she worked to finish the seal before they were discovered.

She’d already done everything to prepare for her departure. She’d left her will, letters to her friends, and even marked her successor and informed  Tsunade with a letter that would be opened in the morning.

She knew she was taking the coward’s way out. But she couldn’t do it anymore. Not alone. She needed help. Help that her friends here couldn’t provide.

The seal was finished beneath her with a final stroke. Naruto nodded and stood in the center. She Shot the Fox in her head one final look asking if him and his siblings were ready. She felt the Chakra filling her as their answer.

With a few final tears, the  Nanadaime Hokage disappeared in a bright yellow flash, a crack of booming thunder and smoke as the seal sizzled from the powerful  bijuu chakra. While it would be forever engraved into the earth, none would have the power to activate it like Naruto had.

The Chakra flared throughout the village and alerted the shinobi. The frenzy that followed would only lead to the training ground days later, when  Sasuke finally travelled to the old training grounds and found the subtle sealing  genjutsu that warded people away from the grounds. When he found the burned  seal he flared his chakra to alert the search parties. They’d already gotten their letters, but they were not going to let their friend give up. She never had before. She wasn’t starting now.

Minato rubbed his hands together eagerly as he prepared to start his training session. It had been forever since he’d been able to get out of the stuffy office. His assistant was a beast.

He pulled out Kunai with a barrier seal tags. Just as he was about to throw them, chakra flared in front of him in the dead center of the field. Frowning he moved closer to watch as the dirt was scorched in lines and symbols.

His eyes widened the longer he watched them burn into the ground.

“Holy shit.” He whispered before backing up when the seal began to glow. He threw up an earth dome just as a deafening crack filled the air like a lighting strike.

When the air was silent and still once more, Minato released the  jutsu to just stare. There lying in the middle of the seal was a figure. What perplexed Minato was the kanji on the cloak.  Nanadaime printed in bold red similar to his own  Yondaime cloak, minus the red flames. Instead they were orange. What was even more surprising was the long blonde hair surrounding the figure. 

Moving closer with his special kunai ready, he approached the figure and rounded to their front.

What he found froze him. Six whiskers on a familiar face. But even more shocking were the two Leaf headbands the woman wore. She looked to be early twenties.

Minato stiffened when the woman twitched. Cerulean blue eyes narrowed as long blonde lashes fluttered open to show his own Cerulean blue eyes reflected back.

Though the woman’s eyes lacked something. It wasn’t until he saw a flash of triumph that he realized it. They lacked life.

The woman slipped back unconscious.

Minato neared her and went to turn her over to look for weapons when it was revealed. Her cloak had covered it up previously when she was on her side. On her back it was apparent. The woman was pregnant.

Minato’s eyes bugged out. He looked back at her and frowned. Carefully he picked up the young woman into his arms and teleported to the hospital. The  Hokage’s private room. Gently he laid her down as his mind worked a mile a minute. As he laid her down on her side, her hair shifted and something on the back of her neck caught his gaze. Mindful of the unconscious woman, he moved her hair and found a silver mark of a wolf and moon.

Minato sucked in a surprised gasp. He remembered that type of mark from a long-lost friend.

“Fuck.” He hissed as he fell back into a chair. He groaned and rubbed his face, absently wondering who he could throw his hat at to deal with this. Everything from the seal to the woman was slowly piecing together in his head. He wasn’t known for being a genius for nothing. That and one of Konoha’s sealing masters.

He apparently had a dimension and time traveler sleeping before him. One _Pregnant_ Traveler. To make it worse, One pregnant with a _Hatake_ child.

“Fuck.” He hissed again as his hands moved to his hair as his mind moved a mile a minute. He needed to start taking action and fast. No doubt his ANBU had felt the Chakra flare.

He made a few Shadow clones to go cover up the Time Space  Jutsu and ones to grab  Kushina ,  Jiraiya , and  Tsunade .

Carefully he took off the Woman’s cloak and Headbands. Opening one of his personal scrolls he sealed them away for now. He then pulled out his smallest brush and painted a seal behind the woman’s ear. Carefully he made the  henge active to hide away her whiskers.

“What is the meaning of this brat!”  Tsunade snapped as she stormed into the room a few minutes later. She paused at the sight of the blonde pregnant woman in the personal room of the  Hokage . She looked between the two and felt her brows hit her hairline. “Okay, I’m listening.”

“Please check her over first  Tsunade -san.”

Tsunade hummed, giving her fellow blonde a look. He held his poker face. She huffed and moved to check the woman over.

Soon  Kushina marched in with a beaten  Jiraiya .

“Minato! Take your stupid pervert of a sensei before I kill him!”  Kushina shouted and threw the Toad sage across the room.

Minato sighed and pulled  Kushina into a kiss. “Hello love.”

“Hi!” she grinned placated. She then looked down at the blonde woman that could be her twin in all but coloring. “ Whoah .” She whispered. “Freaky.” She tilted her head. “Who is she and why does she look like me?”

“Minato?”  Jiariya asked as he finally got up to regard his tense student. Minato relaxed when the rest of his  Kage Bushin dispelled.

“Good. It’s hidden.” He sighed before slapping a privacy seal on the wall. “Thirty minutes ago I went to my team’s training ground to get some practice in. Before I could set up a privacy barrier, a seal began forming on the dirt. Seeing the elements of the  matrixs , I took cover until it finished it’s activation.” He moved to the woman and held up the scroll with her few possessions.

“I found her wearing two Konoha headbands and a  Kage’s robe.” He reached down and released the  henge on her face.

Kushina’s eyes widened as  Tsunade and  Jiraiya gasped.

“I’ve taken as many precautions as I could think of after I collected as much data as possible. As of right now, from what I gathered from her details and the details of the seal, we are now in the presence of a Dimension and Time Traveler. One that had a silver Mate Mark of the Hatake Clan.”

Kushina gasped this time with the others as her hands snapped up to cover her mouth. She’d lost her mate.

“Well fuck.”  Tsunade hissed as she took a seat.  Jiraiya’s head fell into his hands as his mind too went into overdrive.

Kushina just walked over to the unconscious woman and clasped her hand.

“M- minato are you saying-“

“Until she can confirm, I believe this is a future version of our child from a different dimension.”

“I can do the blood tests.”  Tsunade stood and got to work.

“Thank you.” Minato nodded.

“Is she okay?”  Kushina asked her distant relative.  Tsunade met her gaze.

“Chakra exhaustion. Remarkably the babies are unaffected.”

Minato and  Kushina blinked. “Babies?” they asked in unison.

Tsunade smirked. “Twins.”

Kushina beamed. Minato paled a bit.  Tsunade left cackling with the blood samples.

Jiraiya cleared his throat and Minato cleared his head to look at his sensei.

“So, you have a plan Minato?”

Minato raised a brow. “You have to ask that Sensei?”

Jiraiya snorted.

Kushina brought a chair closer and held onto her Daughter’s hand. She absently listened to her husband plan with his sensei while they waited for their dimension traveling daughter to wake up.

Naruto woke slowly. She was surrounded by signatures that she’d longed to feel, and one that she’d lost so long ago.

She felt her eyes burn at the most familiar and long missed one that had stayed. The others were near, but not as near as his.

“Ero- Sannin .” She whispered as the tears leaked out behind closed eyes. The signature moved closer and touched her shoulder.

“Hai  Gaki ?” he whispered. She broke.

“H-h-he’s gone. My Koi.” She gasped as her watery eyes opened to see coal black eyes looking down at her sadly. Red lines down his face like she remembered. “It hurts.” She whispered.

Coal eyes softened as that familiar calloused hand ran through her hair. “I know.”

Tears fell as she sobbed out her pain and leaned into his touch. Familiar arms wrapped around her and pulled her to a large chest that smelled like toad.

“I miss you.” She whispered. The hand in her hair paused but then continued brushing down her long lengths. “I miss him.” She choked as exhaustion pulled her back under. She fell into a fitful sleep against her godfather. Wondering that this was the most pleasant and mean dream she’d had in a long time.

Jiraiya let the blonde woman rest against him for a moment more before he laid her down and covered her back up.

“Did she wake?”  Kushina asked coming in the door.

Jiraiya nodded. “Momentarily.” He said softly and met  Kushina’s gaze. “I think Minato’s right.”

Kushina gave a sad smile and looked at her blonde copy. Whiskers still visible for now. Minato would key her into the seal once she woke to be able to  henge them herself.

“ Tsunade is finishing up the blood tests.” She said and took her seat back. “Did she say anything?”

Jiraiya hummed and sat back down in his chair. “Hai. She recognized me. Spoke about her love being gone. And a few other things.” He sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Any doubt of her faking is gone. There was too much pain in her eyes. That and she used the same nickname your brat uses against me.”

Kushina nodded and waited patiently.

The following day Naruto woken to the whispered voices around her.

“For the third time brat, I can’t force her awake. I can’t even call in a Yamanaka. You have kept only us informed that she is even here.”  Tsunade snapped.

“I know, I’m just worried  Tsunade -san.”

“She’ll wake when she’s ready Minato.”

“I know  Kushina .” Minato sighed. “I’ve already dealt with the chakra flare. I took the fall for it as a  Rasengan destabilizing when I added an element. Which is why I’d gone out there in the first place.”

“Oh,  Jiraiya , did you get a chance to look at the seal?”  Kushina asked excitedly.

Jiraiya chuckled. “Yeah. The brat’s talented. Seems like I taught her. It had my signature in it. Though there were elements of Minato’s style but a lot of improvisation. That I guess was her own self-study.”

Blue eyes cracked open and took in the faces of all the voices. _I’m not hallucinating._

** Have you forgotten what happened? ** Kurama asked gently.

Naruto blinked as the memories finally slipped through. _Oh, right._ She muttered

“Minato?”  Tsunade frowned. “You’ve been here all morning. Who’s running the village?”

Minato smirked. “I am.” He shrugged. “or one of my  Kage Bushin .”

Kushina deadpanned him. “ Ayumi is going to kill you, or it again once she finds out.”

Minato sniffed and looked away. “Keyword, _If._ ” He said and paused when his Cerulean blues latched onto Naruto’s slightly open blues.

His put-out pout, shifted to a soft smile.

“Hello.” He greeted.

Naruto just blinked at him.

“How are you feeling?”

Naruto just continued to stare. Minato faltered at the lifeless eyes staring at him.

Kushina suddenly moved between them and yanked the blonde woman into a crushing hug.

Naruto’s eyes bugged out before she crumbled. Wracking sobbed broke from her as she buried her face into her mother’s hair and let it all out.  Kushina sat on the bed and just held her  Musume as she let out her grief.

“How long ago?”  Kushina asked when she’d calmed a bit.

“Two months ago.” Naruto whispered. Her grip tightened around her mother. “We were so close. So close to having a family of our own.”

“What happened sweetie?”

“A-A routine Mission went south. Investigations later showed that he’d been targeted. I-I wanted to send  Chuunin guards. I-I had a B-bad feeling about him g-going alone. He p-promised he’d be f-fine.” She sobbed and clutched  Kushina as another round of sobs left her.

Minato couldn’t stand it anymore. Getting up, he sat on the other side and squished his daughter between him and  Kushina . Their eyes met over her head.  Kushina was leaking tears of her own.

“Dear, why did you make the seal?” Minato asked.

Naruto sniffed and turned to look at Minato. “I asked  Kurama when he offered to turn back time. I didn’t want to throw away all our hard work. So I asked if we could dimension hop instead. I then asked to find one where you were but had similar outcomes as mine. So that I could have you, but help you when I was ready.” She shook her head as more tears fell. “I can’t do this alone. My friends tried, but they weren’t enough. I passed the Hat on to my Successor under Baa- chan’s guidance. I wanted my parents. I need you guys. I can’t raise them alone. I can’t do it. I’m a coward for running, but it hurt too much. He was everywhere.”

Minato and  Kushina shared a look before looking back at her. “We aren’t alive in your dimension and time?”

Naruto shook her head. “I’ve been alone since I was born.”

“How do you know-“ Minato asked.

Naruto gave him a watery smile. “You left chakra impressions of you and  Kaa -san in my seal when you sealed  Kurama in me.”

Minato jolted and his eyes widened. Sadness filled his eyes. “Ah.  Sandaime didn’t make it in time to stop me then.”

Blue eyes blinked as more tears fell. “Jiji is gone?”

“Hai.”  Kushina whispered as she began to gently rock her daughter. “He saved your counterpart and us.  Tsunade was able to save me afterwards.”

Naruto looked between her parents and slowly she began to frown as she looked between them. “You’re not questioning it.”

Minato chuckled drawing her gaze. “I saw the seal. Heck sweetie, you appeared right in front of me. It’s was lucky really. Otherwise, there would have been a bigger incident. I was able to contain it until we confirmed my theories.”

Naruto relaxed.

“Plus, blood doesn’t lie.”  Tsunade added in.

Naruto gave her a small smile. “Hi Baa-chan.”

Tsunade twitched. “You’re lucky you’re pregnant.” She sighed and rolled her eyes. “There’s two of them now.” She grumbled.

Naruto turned back to her parents. “I’m not really sure how far I shot back or what will be different. The  Bijuu said that they found one as similar to my own Dimension as possible.” She looked at  Tsunade . “but I can see already that many things are different.”

“We can talk about that later. You need to finish getting your rest. They we’ll work on getting you settled in.” Minato smiled softly.

“Do you want to live with us?”  Kushina asked.

Naruto looked at her sharply. “What?”

Minato nodded. “That’s a good idea. I already have a backstory forming for you anyways. That and we have some spare rooms anyways. Plus,  Menma will love to learn he’s an uncle of sorts.”

Naruto’s brain short-circuited. “Huh?”

Jiraiya snorted. “Your Counterpart here is a boy. We think that’s why you were able to pick this dimension.”

Naruto nodded mutely.

“So, do we get to learn your name?”  Kushina asked. 

Naruto looked at her and smiled. “Naruto Uzumaki.”

Kushina beamed. Minato pouted. “Why not  Namikaze ?”

Naruto looked at him. “I didn’t know who my parents were until I was sixteen. Baa- chan later told me that Jiji did it to protect me from the enemies of the Yellow Flash.”

Minato paused and sighed. “That’s understandable. It will also work into your alias.”

“Minato is going to say that you are what you are. Half Uzumaki half  Namikaze . We are going to use one of my Relatives as a scape goat.”  Kushina beamed. “Minato doesn’t know who his parents are, but the blood tests confirmed that we are siblings. They don’t need to know how close.”

Minato smiled at his wife lovingly before looking at his daughter. “Sensei just got back from a trip. We’ll say that he bumped into you and saw the similarities and sent your blood ahead to be tested. Once it was learned, he vetted you as not a spy. It was further confirmed when he learned that you had Mated a lost Hatake.”

“I was friends with  Sakumo .”  Jiraiya sighed. “He didn’t have any brothers, but he had an Aunt. One that left to marry a civilian. We’re going to say that her youngest child was your mate. Guessing your age gap with your mate, it will work. You’ll still be able to say that he was your sensei, but one on the road as traveling shinobi for hire.”

Naruto felt tears slips but nodded. “Thank you.”

They smiled at her. “Anything for family sweetie.”  Kushina hugged her close.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling into her new Dimension...  
> Some details of when Naruto landed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: No beta  
> Also please ignore errors, my computer was acting funny so I copied and pasted from my phone then uploaded.

Chapter 3  
Naruto basked in their chakra as their conversation continue on into details of her new background. One riddled with half truths of her actual past. Minato also informed her of the Henge seal behind her ear. She applied it and her whiskers were gone from prying eyes.  
She learned then that her counterpart was twelve and just turned Genin. She asked how many times he tried and learned that it was only twice. First time was from impatience. Second was because he won a bet and was allowed to learn the Kage Bushin to pass the Genin test.  
Naruto almost checked out when it hit her. She would be the same age as Kakashi this time.  
But it wasn’t Her Kakashi.  
She makes it clear to her parents and the Sannin that she wants Their Kakashi as far away from her as possible.  
Minato is confused.  
The others understand. Jiraiya broke it down for her slightly dense father. Genius he was, but very dense.  
Minato returned her headband and said that she was given a new number. He also returned her Kakashi’s. She stored it away in a seal on her arm.  
Minato and Jiraiya looked on intrigued. Kushina squawked and asked how she just did that. The rest of their visit was all about seals. Well, until Minato left when his Bushin popped. Jiraiya followed when Tsunade kicked him out. Kushina left to go make dinner.  
Tsunade sat with her to ask about her mental health.  
Naruto admits that this was a good distraction. Her parents are what she needed. Kurama and her both knew it. Nothing was better than family. Tells her that she’s going to miss Her friends, but she needs this. She needs this to heal. Tsunade leaves her be. The room is still protected by a barrier put on by Minato as two ANBU take up guard outside.  
Rumors spread through the ANBU then Jounin about the mysterious guest that the Hokage and the Sannin had been caring for. The rumors are just whispers.  
A week passes as Tsunade monitors Naruto’s progress. Estimates that she has only two or so weeks left. Any later and they’ll have to do a C-section. Even though Jinchuriki pregnancies are Ten Months, with twins it would be a month shorter.  
Naruto just nods.  
Minato asks about the kyuubi.  
Naruto just smiles at him and Kushina and takes them into her mindscape to see her grumpy fox.  
He grumbles at them and insults them, but swears that he’d never hurt the brat like that. Says that after all the hate he put her through, she still wanted to be friends. That and she saved his siblings. They still owed her. Coming back and hopping dimensions didn’t stop that debt.  
Minato sees the change in the Kyuubi and beams proud at Naruto. Then surprises the fox by asking permission to still monitor the seal to make sure it doesn’t force him out during the labor.  
Kurama rolls his eyes but agrees.  


“Now you better take care brat.” Tsunade glared.  
Naruto just gave her a nod. “I will Baa-chan.”  
Tsunade’s eye twitched. Kushina smirked even as her husband edged away from the Senju.  
“Well, let’s get you to your new home.” Minato beamed and clasping both women, he teleported them away. They landed in the main room of their home.  
Naruto grunted when they arrived. Her stomach flipping at the feeling.  
“You okay?” Kushina asked smirking.  
Naruto groaned and Kushina led her to the couch. “I’ll be fine, once my stomach stops flipping end over end.” She grumbled. Kushina gave her an understanding look.  
“Sorry Naruto.” Minato sighed as he handed her a glass of water. “To keep you out of public eyes like you wished, this was the best and quickest transportation.”  
Naruto only grunted again and took the offered water. To her surprise, Minato almost lept away. Naruto shot him a confused look as Kushina snickered.  
“Ignore him.” She smiled. “I think he’s just remembering how I was like pregnant. I think I might have scarred him for life.”  
Naruto looked at Kushina before snorting.  
“Alright, let’s get you set up. Minato and I have cleaned out a room for a nursery. It’s across from the guest suite that Kakashi used to live in and later Jiraiya when he would stop in when Menma was little.”  
“You guys didn’t have to go to all this. I could have helped.” Naruto muttered.  
Kushina just rolled her eyes as they walked arms linked to the bedrooms she’d mentioned. “You’re family sweetie. We weren’t there for you in your dimension. Let us be there for you now.”  
Naruto only hummed as Kushina led her to the nursery. The walls were freshly painted white and the hardwood was a beautiful deep mahogany.  
“We can hire someone to paint it to your desire and also go out for any furni-“ Kushina stopped midsentence as Naruto activated a seal on her bicep. A massive scroll appeared at her side, reaching to her waist. Kushina looked at her with a raised brow.  
“What?” Naruto muttered. “Did you think I would be totally rash in dimension and time hopping?” a small smirk lifted the edge of her lips as she unrolled the scroll and summoned its contents. Kushina’s eyes widened.  
“This room is actually a little bigger than what Kashi and I had.” She looked on sadly at the white nursery sets.  
Kushina smiled at the set and saw that all the colors were gender neutral. “Do you not know the genders?”  
Naruto smiled sadly as her and Kushina then began pushed the cribs and dressers into place.  
“We wanted it a surprise.” She whispered. “We figured that we’d both get what we wanted.”  
“What was that?” Kushina asked as they moved the changing table next. Kushina smiled at how it was already stocked and ready to go.  
“I wanted a boy.” Naruto said softly. “Kashi wanted a girl.”  
Kushina looked at the teary gaze of her Daughter. She quickly moved the wide rocking recliner to the last corner and escorted Naruto to sit in it.  
“I told him I wanted a handsome little boy just like him. He told me he wanted a precious angel like me.” She whispered as the tears fell. Kushina took her hands and tried to sooth the grieving girl. “Ka-san, I miss him.” She whispered.  
“Oh sweetie.” She whispered back and pulled Naruto’s head to her shoulder. “I know. I know.” She cooed as the blonde softly sobbed into her mother’s shoulders.  
Kushina felt him. She glanced over her daughter’s head to the door to see Minato standing there with a pained gaze. She shared a small smile with him before he looked around the room with a questioning brow.  
“You two have done a lot. How did you get all this while my back was turned?” he asked trying to lighten the mood.  
Naruto sniffed and cleaned up her face. Kushina helping to wipe away the tears. “I did come prepared.” The younger blonde sniffed at her father. He smiled at her and looked at the walls.  
“Do you know what colors you’ll want for the walls?”  
Naruto looked at them and nodded. “Not one color actually. Do you two know anyone that could paint a mural instead?”  
They both blinked at Naruto then looked to each other. Minato was clueless. Kushina’s eyes sparked before she whipped her head back to Naruto beaming.  
“I might know someone. He doesn’t tell too many people that he can draw though. So it might take some convincing.” She looked back to Minato. “Did Obito return with Jiraiya?”  
Naruto stared at her mother with surprised eyes. “Obito?”  
Kushina smiled back at her. “Yep. One of Minato’s students. He is Jiraiya’s apprentice. He’s looking into taking over for the old toad’s spy network. Especially once he saw all the Paperwork Minato deals with as Hokage. It kind of killed his dream to be Hokage.” she snickered at the end.  
Naruto just continued to blink at them while trying to hide her feelings on that. Minato felt his stomach drop at the confusing emotions he felt through her chakra.  
“Naruto?” He asked softly. Her eyes snapped to him. “What’s different about him?”  
“What happened at Kanabi Bridge?” She countered.  
Minato paled. Kushina caught on as her fists tightened in her lap.  
“O-Obito had a near miss.” Minato said slowly. “I was almost too late. He still lives with the scars due to the time that I was still late by.”  
Naruto just stared at him as understanding filled her gaze. “Ah.” She mumbled. “Does that mean your Kakashi still has his Sharingan?”  
Kushina nodded. “Hai. Obito refused to take it back.”  
“Obito was able to get a replacement Sharingan later on when protecting the main family from an attack on the clan. The Clan head’s final wish was to see his sons grow up. So he offered Obito one of his eyes before he died. Asked him to protect the clan and village with it.”  
Naruto groaned as her head fell into her hands. “We really need to sit down and talk about the differences.”  
“What happened to Obito in your Dimension?” Kushina whispered.  
“He was assumed dead when the cave in came down on him, crushing his right side. He gave Kashi his left eye as a Jounin present. Kashi took down the rest of the enemy before passing out from Chakra Exhaustion just before Dad showed up. Later it was learned that he lived. He was taken in by Madara Uchiha and twisted and broken into a ball of hatred and revenge to fuel Madara’s plans.”  
Minato hissed and a dangerous aura radiated from Kushina.  
Naruto sighed and rubbed her head. “The Bijuu said that this dimension is as close to mine as possible. That could even mean that the fates are the same unless prevented.” She balled her hands into fists. “I want to prevent my world’s pain from befalling this one. I was too weak then to stop it all or know about it. I have the power now.” She then gave a weak scoff. “If anything it’s a good distraction. Plus, Once a Hokage Always a Hokage.” She said looking up at Minato. His gaze softened.  
“Sandaime.” He whispered as a fond look came over his face. “Those were his last words here.”  
Naruto looked at him with pain filled eyes. “I don’t know what Jiji’s last words were. I was too busy fighting the Ichibi during my chuunin exams. But it was something he told me as I grew up.”  
Minato twitched and rubbed his face at the additional information. “The Chuunin exams are six months away.” He muttered. “Menma is a fresh Gennin. What was Kakashi thinking putting him into it.”  
Naruto snorted. “One, he was pressured to get the Last Loyal Uchiha on display. Secondly, he wasn’t the only one. We were know as the Rookie Nine. Later Konoha twelve when team Gai and us continued to team up.”  
Minato’s eyes bugged out. Kushina looked on worriedly. “What was Sandaime thinking?” she whispered.  
Naruto shrugged and looked back around the nursery. “Would you two like to help me finish unpacking the nursery? I have all the clothes and supplies in another scroll that I need to put away.”  
Minato and Kushina beamed. They knew that she was also letting them chose to drop the previous topic for now. They happily took the chance. With another medium sized scroll summoned, they began working together to sort out the small selection of neutral clothes, blankets, and sheets. Toys were put away in organized shelves and stuffed animals were placed in a hanging hammock.  
Minato and Kushina paused when they saw Naruto sniffle again. In her arms they saw two plushies. One a silver wolf, the other a red fox with multiple tails.  
“Gomen.” She whispered as she wiped away her tears. “His scent is still on them.” She whispered as an explanation. Kushina gently pulled her into a side hug. Minato doing the same on her other side. Naruto set the plushies into a crib each before returning to helping her parents organize the clothes. Kushina took the formula and bottles downstairs for when it came to switch over. The baby food and other supplies for when the twins got older followed. The baby monitors were also set up. Minato had left one receiver in the kitchen and had the second one left in Naruto’s room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling in

Chapter 4

When Minato yelped and suddenly disappeared,  Kushina and Naruto shared a glance.  Kushina smirked.

“ Ayumi must have threatened his clone again.” She grinned.

Naruto snorted and rolled her eyes.

“Well, it seems like besides the walls, you’re all set here. Would you like to see your room? Do you already have things for it?”

Naruto walked with her to the room and looked around to the warm earth colors. She gave a tiny smile at it then  Kushina . “It’s fine. Thank you. I didn’t really bring my own bedroom with me.” Her eyes glazed over. “Too many memories. I really only brought mementos and necessities.” She sighed shaking away from the painful memories. The scroll popped out of  its seal. It was about the same size as the babies’ clothes one.

She unsealed it on the bed to see all her clothes laid on it. There beside the clothes was the smaller scroll with all her mementos in it.

“ Welp , let’s get started then.”  Kushina beamed and helped her daughter hang up and fold her clothes into the dresser and closet. Naruto didn’t say much, but listened as  Kushina talked about some of her friends.  Mikoto was surprisingly the one she spoke most about. Naruto was glad to hear that a woman was leading the  Uchiha clan. She felt bad that  Sasuke had lost his father, but apparently with  Mikoto in charge, no Elder was brave enough to anger the woman. Especially since she was best friends with an  Uzumaki that was married to the  Hokage .

Kushina paused in her rambling to look over at her daughter. She watched her blonde look alike pull open the bedside drawer before drawing a seal within it. The drawer was set aside as the smaller scroll was opened and items appeared on the bed. Moving closer she got a look at them.

Naruto felt her near and let her see them. The first she showed her mother was her team photo from her  genin days.

Kushina cooed. “AWWW you were adorable!” she squealed.

Naruto felt herself chuckle. “Yeah.”

“Oh!”  Kushina gushed. “Is that little  Sasuke ?” she tilted her head with a frown. “And is that Sakura?”

Naruto looked at her mother with trepidation. “What’s different?” she whispered.

Kushina’s lips twitched. “Well for one, Sakura is a tomboy. She’d never get caught in a dress let alone her hair down. Though it does seem to be the same length. Also,  Sasuke doesn’t look like he’s got a stick up his ass.”

Naruto snorted as she shook her head at the picture. “Figures. The  Teme would have a better life in a different dimension.” She pulled out a later picture after setting the other on her bedside table. “This is a few months after I’d returned from Sage Training.” She handed the picture over.

Kakashi stood side by side with a brown haired man with a face plate. In front of them was Naruto, Sakura, and a very pale boy with a fake smile.

Naruto chuckled at it. “That’s Yamato and Sai. Team Kakashi was the only five man squad. Yamato was there to keep  Kurama in check and to keep an eye on Sai. Councilman  Danzo had him to try to get to  Sasuke when we found him.”

“Huh!?”  Kushina snapped her gaze to Naruto.

She gave her mother a grimace. “ Sasuke defected to  Orochimaru to gain power. He had been twisted in my dimension.” She sighed before grabbing the next photo with a soft smile and handing it over.

Kushina looked to the four smiling faces before choking on her own spit. “HOKAGE!?” she shouted as Naruto snickered.

“Hai. My Kashi had the hat dumped on him by  Tsunade Ba- chan after the Fourth War ended.”

Kushina’s eyes narrowed on the picture before she was scrambling for Naruto’s arm. “YOU LOST AN ARM?!” she screamed again.

Naruto  sweatdropped as her mother looked over her intact arm over and over looking for flaws.

“H- hai .” Naruto answered. “The  Teme did too. I took the arm Ba- chan and Sakura- chan made.  Sasuke didn’t. Thought it was his punishment for the pain he caused.” She suddenly flexed her right arm. “It’s fine though. After some time  Kurama was able to use the limb to mutate the  Shodaime’s cells to my own. So it’s like I never lost it.” 

Naruto set the photo down and handed the last one to her mother. “This is the most recent.” She whispered.

Kushina snatched the photo away to see once again all participants were smiling. Sakura had kept her hair short, but  Sasuke had grown his own. Both him and Naruto were wearing cloaks.  Sasuke a black one, and Naruto her white  Kage clothes with Orange flames.  Kakashi  grinned happily from behind his mask.

“Do you have more?”  Kushina asked

Naruto smiled sadly and picked up one of the two books on the bed. Sitting down,  Kushina joined her and opened the book. There she got to see her daughter grown up through the years. She saw how all the kids of her friends grew their own bonds.

She was saddened to see some disappear from the photos later on as her daughter grew into a teen.

“We lost a lot of good people.” Naruto said when  Kushina was finally at the end. “ Gai -sensei was never going to walk again.  Asuma would never meet his daughter.  Jiji would never see how good a  Hokage Konohamaru would turn out to be.  Neji didn’t get to see the  Hyuuga change under  Hinata’s rule.  Jiraiya never got to see the peace that he had always dreamed of. But it had been worth it. We found a peace in the end. I want to find it again here.” She said. “I know I was a coward running from my dimension-“

“You aren’t a coward.”  Kushina said as she closed the book and set it down. She looked firmly into Naruto’s eyes. “You were and are in pain. You lost your mate. Your other half of your soul. The only reason I understand is because Minato is my soulmate. It doesn’t have the same physical bond as the  Hatake Clan mating, but it’s still there.” She took Naruto’s hands and held them as she held Naruto’s eyes. Eyes exactly the same shade as her father’s.  Kushina smiled at her. “You were so strong to leave everything you knew, everything you worked so hard to accomplish, to come give us the same fighting chance. I know it is a distraction for you, but you did the right thing to seek out the support you would need. That is very mature and shows that you are a good mother. I’m sure your friends would try their best to support you, but it’s not the same as family. I know that’s why you sought us out. That’s why we will be here for you  Musume .”

Naruto nodded and swiped away her tears. “Hai. Thank you  Ka -san.”

Kushina smiled and brought her closer into a hug. When both were settled down she looked at the seconded thinner album. “What’s this one?”

Naruto snorted. “You guys. When my heritage was revealed, people began to hunt down any photos they had of you when Kakashi went asking. He was stuck on a birthday present for me one year. Ba- chan told him an idea for a photo album of my parents. So , he hunted down everyone that knew you two to get as many photos as he could. It wasn’t much, but there was a lot of your younger years.” She chuckled and opened it.  Kushina immediately blushed when one of the first ones was when she was a hot headed  Genin . “It was fun to realize I got most of my temperament from you.” Naruto smiled lovingly at her mother. The further they went through the pictures, Naruto paused on one of Minato showing off the  Rasengan to  Jiraiya .

Naruto blinked before snorting. “I need to talk to  Tou -san about that one. Has he figured out how to finish it yet?”

Kushina snorted. “Nope. He blows himself up constantly trying to add his wind element to it. He’s stuck on how he can hold it without destroying his hands.”

Kushina saw a flash of something in Naruto’s gaze before a wicked smirk lifted her lips.  Kushina’s eye widened.

“Did you?” she whispered.

Naruto just held the smirk.  Kushina burst out laughing.

“Don’t tell him.” Naruto frowned. “I want to see his face.”

“ME TOO!”  Kushina laughed as she righted herself and finished going through the photos. The last being Minato in the  Hokage Robes and  Kushina being heavily pregnant.

“That’s the last photo anyone had of you two.” Naruto sighed as she brushed it with a sad smile. “I know you guys are from a different dimension, but you’re still my parents.”

Kushina took the album and set it with the other. She snagged Naruto’s gaze to view her violet ones. “Once a parent. Always a parent. Dimension or Time doesn’t make a difference.”

Naruto gave a hesitant sad smile. “I’m going to have to call you Nee-san and  Nii -san though even when home.  Menma can’t know who I really am.”

Kushina nodded. “When we are alone we will happily be called your  Kaa -san and  Tou -san. Blood is blood.”

Naruto nodded and leaned her head on  Kushina’s shoulder again. “I’m glad I came here. I know everyone is probably panicking back home, but I just couldn’t take it anymore. I was losing track of everything. Time, who I was, the point of living.  Kurama sparked the idea and then asked his siblings in helping me make the seal. I hate feeling like I gave up and broke my promise to my friends, but Kashi was just everywhere.” She whispered at the end.

“Why don’t you see him here?”  Kushina wondered.

Naruto snorted. “ Konoha was attacked so many times, everything is different from what I remember. I’ll have to relearn everything.”

Kushina felt her thoughts darken before the weight on her shoulder got heavier. Soft snoring filled the air and  Kushina smiled sadly at her exhausted daughter. Carefully she manipulated her into bed and under the fresh sheets her and Minato and dressed the bed with earlier. She set the picture frames on the beside, and sealed the albums into the drawer and shut it.

Tapping her lips once, she quickly etched a seal on the backs of the photo frames and set them down with a smile. 

“There  Musume . Only your eyes and Mine and Minato’s will be able to see those photos.” She whispered, leaving the room with a kiss on the tired blonde’s brow. “Sweet dreams.” She whispered and left to finish reorganizing her kitchen and pantry with all the new baby items. She silently squealed in her own head at the thought of babies again.


End file.
